In the field of ceramic manufacturing, specifically tiles, apart from various products in which the decoration is made by applying paint in designs on a single tile (on one or both faces of the tiles), there also exist products where the tile itself is made as a composition (a sort of marquetry) of parts of different types, generally small parts brought in from other tiles or variously-coloured faced stones, cemented together along their longer edges or onto a support.
These process can be relatively complex.
The present invention proposes to make possible an insertion of a decoration of any shape or size and, in particular a decoration constituted by organic or inorganic elements (including flower, vegetation, shells and others) which are sunk and crystallized hermetically within special polyester resins, trivalent, acrylic or epoxy, all having the characteristic of being transparent, set internally of pre-cut tiles of any shape, thickness and size, made of cottoforte or vitrified stoneware or wood.